


Butterfly Bandage, But Don't Worry

by stonefreed



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, also makoto/leon is a good ship, leon is the super high school level delinquent, talentswapped!Leon, this was like super self indulgant bye lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefreed/pseuds/stonefreed
Summary: Makoto has poor impulse control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> more crossposting stuff from my rp blog

Makoto didn’t mind helping Kuwata with patching himself up, after all he was   
Makoto’s classmate! 

Makoto dressed the major cuts and scrapes with a _surprising_ amount of gentleness. The two of them sat in silence, but thankfully it wasn’t _too_ awkward or anything. It was _almost_ relaxing.

Makoto dabbed some antiseptic on to a cut on Kuwata’s forehead, apologizing when the boy winced from the sting of the liquid. He applied the butterfly strips to the cut.

“There. I _think_ we’re done!” Makoto grinned. 

After a few slightly awkward seconds, Makoto leaned towards the other boy, and brushed his lips very gently against the nasty bruise on Kuwata’s cheek.

“I’ll see you around Kuwata-kun!” Makoto hauled ass out of the room, cheeks bright red from acting on a momentary impulse, before the delinquent could ask him why Makoto had kissed his cheek.


End file.
